A plan to destroy
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Set in Prince Caspin, movieverse. During the raid in Miraz's tower, Edmund is captured as part of a plan to bring Narnia to it's knees. Miraz orders that Peter give up his title as High King, and hand over Narnia. What will happen?, Will Peter agree to the terms?, will Narnia be given to the Telmarines?. Rated T in upcomimg chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Narnia fanfic, it takes place during the raid of Miraz's castle

This is my first Narnia fanfic, so take it easy on me!

I don't own Narnia.

* * *

Miraz had been reading all the books they had on the kings and queens of old in their library.

Once he had heard that the old monarchs were back in Narnia he had started reading up on them to find their strengths and weakness', from what he could gather the their strength was their love for each other... but it was also their weakness.

He was discussing plans in the throne room with General Glozelle, he was planing his coronation and at the same time making a plan on how he can make the kings and queens surrender

"We have heard from our spies, apparently they plan to raid the castle tonight" Glozelle was reading from a scroll that he had just received from the soldiers at the construction side near the Narnian's hide out "How foolish are they?," Miraz asked "Nobody has _ever _taken the castle, what makes them think they can?"

"I don't sir, maybe it's because they have prince Caspian with them," Glozelle rolled up the scroll "what do you want to do?" Miraz looked out of a nearby window, what was he going to do? It was impossible to try and take them from their hideout, it was too heavily guarded... Miraz smirked as a plan came into his mind "Will wait till the raid," Glozelle looked at him in shock "We'll use their precious love for each other to our advantage" he turned towards Glozelle, so that they were face to face "Tell this to guards..."

* * *

Peter was unsure if the plan was going to work, if nobody has ever taken the castle, what chance do they have?

They had been gone for 1,300 years, he had to at least try, these were his people and he had abandoned them when he, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy went through the wardrobe, he had to make it up to them he was the High King after all they looked up to him, they expected him to come up with a plan right away, he had a good feeling that this plan was sure to work... but then why did he get a funny feeling as he saw Edmund be carried of by the griffin?

Edmund landed on the roof of the castle, he saw the griffin fly back towards the others in the forest, he quickly stood up straight, took out his flashlight and quickly turned it on and off, he saw griffins fly over him and in their claws were the bodies of Peter, Susan, and Caspian, they flew right by him, he saw them land on the on off the windows and the griffins fly back to the forest, once he saw them disappear into the castle he leaned onto the roof held the flashlight in his hand, all he had to was wait for Peter to give the signal.

Peter, and Susan were walking quietly down the hallway of the castle, Caspian had left a few minutes ago to go look for his professor in the dungeons, Peter had been against the decision but Caspian was obviously not going to take no for answer, reluctantly, he let Caspian go, he and Susan lingered behind in the professor's study looking at the books on the table. After a few minutes they made their way down to the gate, for the second part of their plan.

The funny feeling in Peter's stomach hadn't left ever since he saw Ed be carried off by the Griffin, was something bad going to happen?, was this a bad idea?, should he have waited back in the How for Aslan as Lucy had suggested? As they rounded a corner they saw a short old man, with a white silvery beard and long robes walking towards them, he was looking left and right, as if looking for somehting, or someone, as soon as he spotted them he ran towards them and bowed "Y-Your majesties" the man stood up and Peter was about to run the man through when Susan said "Are you doctor Cornelius?" Cornelius nodded Peter lowered his sword and looked confused

"I thought Caspian was looking for you in the dungeons?"

"He did, but then I-I-"

"You what professor?" Susan said, they had to open the gate as soon as possible, and if someone spotted Edmund on the roof...

"I told him about Miraz and his father, and now he seeks revenge on Miraz" Peter and Susan stared at each other

"Which way to Miraz's chambers?" Peter asked, he was sure that was where Caspian was headed to, Cornelius was about to answer when he saw Caspian coming in from the corner, Peter and Susan turned to where he was staring at

"Caspian!" Caspian stopped when he saw them and heard his name "Where have you been? Everything could have been ruined!" Susan said as he walked towards them and stopped beside them "I've been looking Miraz, I went to his chambers but he wasn't there" Peter and Susan stared at each other, where could Miraz be? "Never mind that now," Susan said "We have to open the gate for the others" Peter and Caspian nodded "Professor," Caspian turned towards his mentor "You have to get out of here" Cornelius didn't move from his place "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, but you have to go, your in no condition to fight" Cornelius stepped forward and hugged Caspian "Be careful" Caspian hugged his mentor back "I will," he pulled away "Get to the stables, grab a horse and go to the How"

Susan gave the professor the directions to the How, the professor headed to the stables as soon as she finished the directions, as soon as he disappeared down the corner they made their way down to the gate.

* * *

Miraz was surrounded by a group of guards, as soon as he heard that doctor Cornelius was no longer in the dungeons he knew that the kings, queens and Caspian were in the castle and since there was no army yet, he assumed that they were heading towards the gate to open it for the army.

He had hid Prunaprismia and his newborn son in the tallest part of the tower, far away from the battle he was sure was going to happen.

He had guards in every corner of the castle, hiding in the dark, spying on King Peter, Queen Susan, and Caspian, from what they had reported Queen Lucy was left back at their hideout for protection, while King Edmund was up on the roof, probably awaiting a signal. He saw a shadow of three people come from corner, he put his hand up to his guards as a sign to stop, he could here them talking.

"We need to hurry up if someone spots Edmund on the roof..." before Peter could finish his sentence they had rounded the corner and had spotted Miraz surrounded by guards, each of them immediately pulled out their weapons and were in fighting stance "It was foolish of you to come here" Miraz said as his guards took out their swords "We had to try, it was to get Narnia back" Peter said, a scowl on his face as he looked at the Telmarine lord, instead of answering Miraz laughed at them "Narnia? Is that what you wanted? Simply by coming here you already gave it me" Peter, Susan, and Caspian each had a confused face, what was he talking about?, they heard guards appear from behind them, swords drawn, but they weren't attacking them they looked at Miraz and he simply said "You know what to do, make he is _alive_" the guards left as soon as they got the order. The sentence was confusion to Caspian, but to Peter and Susan it meant a whole more than a simple order, their eyes went wide as the realization dawned on them.

Suddenly they were running as fast as they ever have, they were already in the courtyard when the guards were catching up to the them, they were nearing the drawbridge they just had to outrun the guards, Peter heard a bunch of barrels fall down and the guards falling on their backs, thank Reepicheep and his army for good timing! They had reached the lever and started to crank it up as fast as they could.

Edmund was still on the roof, he could see Peter, Susan, and Caspian running thought the courtyard with an army of guards hot on their trail, a bunch of barrels suddenly fell and the guards went tumbling down, once the three had reached the lever he stood up straight and waited for the signal from Peter, he had his flashlight ready,when they halfway done he prepared to turn the flashlight on when one heard a group of guards entering on his right, he immediately took out his sword and was in a fighting stance.

He saw Miraz leading the group, each guard's sword was drawn and pointed straight at him, Miraz smiled as he saw him "Well if it isn't King Edmund the Just" Edmind looked over to the drawbridge and saw that they were nearly done with the gate, he put the hand holding the flashlight behind his back and pressed the on button and quicky pressed off again,he didn't care if Peter hadn't given the signal, this was now or never, he heard the roar of a minotaur in the distance, Miraz's looked to the forest "What do you want?" Edmund asked he could see the army nearing the gate, Miraz's looked back at him "I want Narnia, and your going to help me get it" Edmund could here the sound of swords against each other "I'll never betray Narnia!" he said, he took a step back towards the ledge "You won't have a choice young king" the group moved towards him as he took a step back "We'll see" he kicked Miraz in the chest, the Telmarine fell to the ground, Edmund turned around a quickly went through the door.

He ran down the stairs as soon as he closed the door with a piece of wood on the floor, he went out of the nearest door, and sighed a relief he turned around to call the griffin that carried him down, he was about to whistle when an arrow hit the door next to him, he turned around and saw a group of archers with their arrows pointed at him, Miraz was behind the archers smirking, Edmund looked up, where is the griffin?, more arrows came towards him, he managed to dodge most of the arrows, he looked up and saw the shadow of the griffin, he took his chance when the griffin dived down towards him, he jumped off the tower, the griffin lucky caught him in it's claw, he looked down below and saw the battle ranging on, he was so busy observing he didn't hear Miraz's order "SHOOT THE BEAST DOWN!", he looked up in time and saw an arrow coming straight at him, it hit the griffin right in the chest and he went down, he hit the ground just as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Oh a cliffhanger!

Did you enjoy?, didn't enjoy?...

Review to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Narnia! :(

* * *

Peter had knocked out the guard he was fighting, when he looked up to check that Edmund was still okay, he was shocked to see that the archers had fired all their arrows towards his baby brother, at the back Miraz with guards behind him, the Telmarine lord looked down at Peter and smirked, suddenly everything that Miraz had said in the hallway made sense, at first he and Susan had thought that with doing the raid that Miraz had meant that they have practically left the How unguarded, and that Lucy was in danger, but now he knew Miraz hadn't meant Lucy...he meant Edmund.

He ran past fighting Narnians and guards towards where Susan was, as soon as he had reached her he knocked out the guard she was fighting with, "Peter!" she cried "We have to call a retreat" Peter said as he knocked out another guard, Susan looked at him with a shocked and confused expression

"Why? We're so doing well!"

"Remember what Miraz had said in the hallway? He hadn't meant Lucy as we thought, he meant Edmund" Susan looked up to the roof to where Edmund was with a worried expression "Well then you better hurry with that retreat, because Edmund looks like his about to lose" Peter turned to look at where Susan was looking at, and sure enough Edmund was being backed towards the edge of the roof, "RETREAT!" he called "FALL BACK!" he and Susan ran towards the gates, and looked up to see a griffin flying towards Edmund, and sighed with relief but it quickly disappeared when he heard Miraz shout "SHOOT THE BEAST!" he and Susan turned around to see and arrow hit the chest of the griffin carrying Edmund, his baby brother fell from it's claw and fell to the ground, unconscious, he began to run towards him when he felt a hand on his soldier, he looked up to see a centaur and Caspian "Sire," the centaur said "You need to get back to How, allow me to retrieve King Edmund" Susan stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder "They're right Pete. We need to go back and make sure Lucy is alright, he'll get Edmund. Don't worry" Peter knew that was true and nodded.

Peter, Susan, and Caspian were already in the woods waiting for those who had survived to come and meet them. Peter was getting anxious, the centaur still had not returned with Edmund.

"Stop pacing Pete. Edmund's gonna be okay" Susan had sat down under a tree, her bow and arrow lay beside, Peter had stopped pacing to look at her "I hope your right Su." he looked to the castle, as soon as he, Susan, and Caspian had left the guards had already begun lowering the gate, he tried to go back to make sure that at least some Narnians could get out but Susan and Caspian had held him back and dragged him to the forests, some of the Narnians had gone back, almost everyone was here, the only one missing was the centaur...and Edmund.

Ever since they had left the castle, they had waited in the woods waiting for the other Narnians who had escaped, most had returned and he had asked about Edmund, but none knew what had happened to him and the centaur, which made Peter worry, had they been captured?, or..., he shook his head out of those thought, he had hope that Edmund is still alive, and he wouldn't give up.

A few minutes after waiting, Edmund and the centaur has still not come back, and the sun was nearly up.

Susan got up from her spot and headed toward Peter "We need to head back," Peter was staring at the castle, in hopes that the shadow of Edmund and the centaur would show up walking down the path, Peter turned around at the sound of Susan's voice "If they did escape, they'll head back to the How, they might already be at How!" Peter looked at her and sighed "I know SU, it's just that...How will we tell Lu?" Susan's gaze dropped to the ground "I don't know, but we have to head back and think of a plan" Caspian stepped forward "Susan's right, if you want to save your brother. We need to head back to the How" the two monarchs looked at him and Peter nodded in agreement.

He really hope that Edmund will be alright.

* * *

Miraz was in the throne room with General Glozelle, and Lord Sopespian, the guards had reported that they had already put the old Narnian king, his name is Edmund according to the books, in the dungeons and killed the centaur that tried to rescue him

"Is he still unconscious?" Miraz asked as he turned towards the two men "Yes sir. He was unconscious by the time we got to him" Glozelle said "Will he be conscious by the time of my coronation?" Glozelle and Sopespian looked at each other with confused faces "He will my lord, But why would you want him there?" Sopesian asked, Miraz walked towards them until he was standing right in front of them "Because," he started as he moved towards the door "I want a king of Narnia to witness it, to see that he already lost. Plus," he opened the door "It'll be fun to watch a Narnian king bow before me" he smirked at the two an left them standing there in the throne room.

* * *

Edmund woke up to find himself in a dark room, the only source of light was coming from a small window, a dungeon he guessed, guards were posted out side of the door, and he was chained to wall by his ankles.

He had a massive a headache, the last thing he remembered was falling and being surrounded by guards and the raid...The raid!

Had many had they lost?, was Susan and Peter here too?, he was pulled out of his thoughts heaven when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the man on the roof, Miraz, he was standing just outside his cell with a smirk on his face, and a shimmer of happiness in his eyes.

He motioned to the guards to the open the cell, he stepped inside with one guard by his side "This is the king of old? The just king?," Miraz stepped forward until he was right in front of Edmund "Not so much of a king now, are you?"

"What do you want?" Edmund asked through gritted teeth, Miraz simply tilted his head and answered "Like I said on the roof, I want Narnia. And your going to help me get it"

"And like _I _said on the roof, Never!"

"You don't have much of choice," he gestured to the room "Your prisoner of war"_  
_

"Peter won't agree! He'll never give you Narnia!" He shouted, Miraz's smirk grew wider

"If he wants to save his brother, he'll agree," Edmund gaze dropped to the ground, he knew that of his life was at stake Peter will do anything to get him back "Don't worry you'll see the outside world again, You will be at my coronation today" Edmund looked at him, anger in his eyes "You will _never_ be king!" Miraz stood up and slowly exited the room "As of later today, I will be" and with that Miraz left Edmund in the dungeon with the two guards, Edmund looked out of the window _'I hope Peter has a plan'_.

* * *

Lucy seating on one of the edges of the cracked stone table, Peter, Susan, Caspian, Reepichep, and Glenstorm were busy making a plan to try amd save Edmund, Lucy knew that any plan they made wouldn't work, as long as they had Edmund they couldn't try and save, if they found out that they'll come and save him they'd probably take him to another castle or worse.

She sighed as she remembered how she got the news.

_Lucy was talking with a young centaur as they prepared the herbs and bansages they would need once the army came back, as soon the sound of a horn echoed throughout the How she left the young centaur and ran to the edge of the forest._

_The soldiers emerged from the forest, looking exhausted, they continued to walk towards the How in seek of family members and medical attention. She saw Susan on top of General Glenstorm, as soon as she in front of Lucy she slid down his back and embraced her younger sister. Peter and Caspian came out, looking both tired and angry, as soon as Lucy saw them she let go of Susan and looked towards them._

_Lucy looked around and observed that they lost half of the army from their already small group, with these numbers they don't have a chance of defeating the Telmarines. Her eyes went wide when she saw two soldiers walk out of the forest carrying her DLF, she ran towards them as soon as they put the dwarf down, she took out her cordial and dropped some into his mouth. Lucy let out sigh of relief as the dwarf took a deep breath and sat up, "Thank you" she just smiled as the dwarf stood up and walked away to help with wounded. As soon as he was gone she turned to Peter, "What happened?" _

_Peter pointed to Caspian "Ask him!" His voice had anger in it._

_Caspian looked taken back "Me!," he shouted "There was still time! You could have called it off!" _

_"You didn't stick to the plan!"_

_"If you had called it off when we had the chance your brother would still be here." Caspian responded, his voice full of anger._

_Lucy looked around the How, everyone who had survived was here...except Edmund._

_ Lucy looked at her older brother with horror "Where's Edmund?" _

_Peter looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness "He didn't make it out, Miraz somehow knew we were going to raid the castle and planned the whole thing" Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she ran towards Susan, who immediately hugged her, Susan lowered jer head and whispered into Lucy's ear "Don't worry, We'll save him," she squeezed Lucy even tighter "We always do"_

Once Lucy stopped crying they had headed into the How to try and save Edmund.

Lucy hugged her knees, she nearly lost Edmund to the White Witch, and she won't lose him again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Miraz walked down the aisle as soon as the doors had opened, he walked very slowly taking it all in.

Edmund was at front, his hands chained in front of him, and a piece of cloth tied around his mouth in case he tried to say something insulting, two guards stood beside him in case he tried to escape.

Miraz smiled as he passed Edmund, he kneeled as soon as he was in front of Lord Sopespian, who was holding a golden crown, the sunlight reflected off of the jewels. He said a few words and once he was done placed the crown on Miraz's head.

Miraz smiled as he felt the crown touch his head, this was his country, all he has to do was get rid of the Narnian Kings and Queens.

He turned around, his robe flowing behind, the whole room bowe, while Edmund was forced to his knees by one of the guards, the other guard stepped on the chains between his wrist so that it looked like he was bowing, the guard bowed as Miraz took his seat on the throne.

King Miraz stood and went towards his wofe and newborn son, he walked towards the balcony, he gestured to the guard to bring Edmund to the balcony.

As soon as he and Prunaprismia stepped out onto the balcony, the crowd down below kept on chanting "LONG LIVE KING MIRAZ!" he and his wife waved to them for a few minutes.

As soon as he put his hand down he asked for silence, once everyone was quiet he began to speak "Thank you all! And as my first act as king I will rid this country, once and for all of the Narnians!," the crowd cheered at the announcement "It will be an easy job since I have their king!," The guard brought Edmund out, and the crowd booed at him. Miraz took Edmund by the arm "He will be the key to pur success! He will bring the downfall of the Narnians!," the crowd cheered once more "And he is my prisoner!" The crowd cheered once more and Miaz couldn't help but smile.

All Edmund could do was glare at Miraz as he was shown off as some sort of prize, _'Hurry up Peter!' _was all Edmund could think as he was pushed toward the guards and brought back to the dungeons.

* * *

That was the chapter with the most words I've written!

I might not be able to update anytime soon because I lots of quizzes, and homework to do, not too mention Long tests are comimg! Plus I'm part of the graduating batch, So if I want to graduate I have to devote all my freetime to studying! But dont worry I'll try to find some time to update!

Don't forget Just Live... And Review!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time. I've been SUPER busy with school. But since it is officially summer for me I'll be updating as long as I can, but after April 1 I'll temporarily discontinue this since I'll be going to Europe as a graduation present and I won't be allowed to bring electronics so we can focus on family.**

**So once again if you have ANY suggestions just send me a PM and once I get back I'll try to put it into my story...**

**HAVE A FUN SUMMER! **


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time. I've been SUPER busy with school. But since it is officially summer for me I'll be updating as long as I can before April 1.

I do not own Narnia. It belongs to C.S. Lewis

* * *

Peter had not slept since they had returned from the raid, whenever he closed his eyes, images of Edmund being tortured flashed through his mind, and he couldn't stand to watch it and not do anything, it may be just a dream but it seemed so real to Peter.

Susan,Lucy, and Caspian had tried to get him to sleep but no matter what they did he wouldn't sleep.

Peter spent the night thinking of plans to save Edmund, but each were impossible. He was sure that a Telmarine had been sent to spy on the How and he had immediately set up a patrol around the perimeter as soon as they got back.

Perer ran his hand through his hair as he looked down on the plans on the cracked stone table, how the Narnians had gotten it here he'll never know. He sighed and sat on the table, he didn't dare close his eyes, for he might see Edmund in a dark cell, hung by his wrists, his face littered with blood, dirt, and bruises, his body covered with wounds from a whip and fists, and on the side was a big 'M' in a circle, which he suspected meant Miraz, but the worse part... his eyes, the cheerfulness and playfulness it used to have was long gone, it was replaced by sadness, grief...and lost hope.

It hurt Peter to see him like this, it may be a dream but it seemed so real. He had time to stop the raid, but he let his big pride get in the way, and now he lost his baby brother... again

"You staying awke isn't gonna help him, you know?," Peter looked up and saw Caspian standing in the doorway, "It won't help him" Caspian walked towards him until he was right in front of Peter "I know, it's just..."

"Your worried about him." Caspian sat beside Peter "Who isn't?" Peter looked up to him and sighed, he stood up and gathered the plans on the table "I know that Susan and Lucy are worried about him too. I-It's just that we nearly lost him to the White Witch, and I don't want that to happen again. I want to get him out of that place, any way possible" Caspian just looked at him as he placed the plans into a bag "I know that, but staying awake all night isn't going to help him" Peter looked at him "I know..."

"Then you should sleep," Caspian stood up and put his hand on Peter's shoulder "If you know that this," he gestured to the plans in the bag "Isn't going to solve everything, then you should get some rest. That way you will have better plans to think of and more energy to fight" Peter simply nodded and headed towards the door.

Halfway through he stopped and looked back at Caspian "Thank you Caspian. I don't know how you can be related to Miraz, your _nothing _like him" Caspian smiled and Peter left him, headed towards his room.

* * *

Edmund sat in his cell, the guards had brought him there right after the coronation they had untied the gag but left the chains and connected it to the chain that held his ankle before.

He had been staring at the wall and thought about what was happening at the How, Did Peter come up with a plan yet?, Did they even make it out alive? he shook his head at that thought, he wouldn't think of it, he _knew _that they were still alive. He had seen them fighting in the courtyard just after his little _'meeting' _with Miraz. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and he saw Miraz walk in with a smirk on his face "Did you enjoy my coronation?," Edmund remained quiet "Since that's done it's time for me take the throne of Narnia."

"Peter will never give you Narnia."

"Like I haven't thought of that. Why do you think I kidnapped you? You see," he kneeled down until he was eye level with Edmund "I did a little research about you and your siblings. Your love for each is your strength but also your weakness, when one of you is in trouble you'll give everything just to get that sibling back." He placed his hand on Edmund's cheek but he pulled away "Even if you take Narnia you won't be able to stop us from taking it back from you"

"I think that as long as your here your siblings won't attack me"

"Then why don't you just take the throne by force? You already have spies there, you could attack anytime you want"

"But where's the fun in that? If I could get the High King to give it _willingly _it would really show how far the Narnians have fallen"

"My siblings would rather face the White Witch all over again then give Narnia to you"

"Will see," he took out a dagger from his side and before Edmund had time to ask what he was doing he felt Miraz take a handful of his hair and cut it off with the dagger "I'll be needing this," he showed him the locks of his hair in his hand "I'm writing a letter to them saying that they hand over Narnia to me or you die" he stood up and walked away from him, as soon as the door closed he said "_Never _let your heart rule your head" and with a smirk he was gone.

* * *

Sorry if you find this short but I've been busy packing my things but I'll try and post a LONGER chapter showing Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian's POV, I'll see if I do it by Monday!

I appreciate reviews and some suggestions!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've recently just got back and before I you read the story I have to just answer to someone called 'Emerald Bloom's' review

My answer to that review: I've never heard of 'One Way To Bring The End Of Them All' till you've mentioned it but if you read some other author's story many of their stories might be similiar to other author's stories, and I know you mean no harm but I didn't intend to plagiarise the author's story cause like I said I've never heard of that story till I saw your review. And if you want you can PM me your actual account (if you have one) and I can send you some of the chapters from this story so you can check if their similiar to other stories you read!

* * *

_'Dear High King Peter,_

_ I'm sure that you know your brother, King Edmund, is in our grasp. And if you ever want to see him alive again hand over Narnia and you and your siblings titles as Kings and Queens of Narnia over to me. If you do not meet my demands I will make sure that your brothers last breaths will be the most painful. I await your answer within the day, one of my soldiers will be awaiting your answer near the bridge, just ask for General Glozelle. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_King Miraz Of Telmar'_

Peter passed the letter to Susan and he looked at the patch of hair in his hands, he was pretty sure it was Edmunds, he'd recognize his brothers hair anywhere "Peter what do we do? We can't hand over Narnia to Miraz!" Susan exclaimed as she put down the letter on the Stone Table.

They were surrounded by most of the General's and other important people at the How, they had called the meeting as soon as Telmarine soldier had given the letter to Susan and left without a single word.

"I don't Su!," Peter exclaimed "But if we don't Miraz will torture Edmund till he dies!"

"Well then we'll stage a rescue! We have to get him out of there"

"It's not that easy Susan! They probably would have doubled their security since the raid!"

"Then let's find Aslan," Everyone turned to the youngest Monarch who was seating silently in a corner watching the intently "Let me find Aslan and bring him back. He could help us!"

Peter sighed and said "It's not that Lu. There are Telmarines _everywhere_! I've already lost Edmund I don't want to lose you too."

Lucy stood up and walked toward Peter "Then I'll bring someone with me. He showed himself to me already, I have an idea where to find him! Peter, let me go find Aslan and I promise I'll bring him back. Then we can save _both _Edmund and Narnia. Let me find him and you won't have to lose the both of us."

Peter looked at his little sister and knew that she won't change her mind about finding Aslan. He ran a hand through his hair and replied "Okay Lu. You'll leave a tomorrow morning. I'll try to find way to stall Miraz. Bring Susan with you" Susan looked at him with a confused face but it was gone within a second.

Lucy smiled and hugged Peter "Thank you Peter!" and with that they watched the Valiant Queen walk out of the meeting.

As soon as Lucy was gone Susan turned to Peter and said "And how are you going to stall Miraz?" Peter looked at her "I'll ask to fight him. If I win I get Edmund and he hands releases his position as king and leave Narnia"

"And if you lose?"

"Then he gets what he wants"

Susan gritted her teeth and glared at him "Then you better not lose Peter, cause if you do I will kill you myself!" Susan turned around and stomped out of the room.

Peter looked at the rest of the room and said "Meeting dismissed"

* * *

Caspian looked at the block of ice that was cascading the White Witch in front me. Positively terrified. This isn't what he wanted, he thought that the dwarf would be able to help him with his dilemma regarding the fact that his uncle had murdered his father. He didn't want to bring the White Witch back to life!

"N-No! T-This isn't what I wanted!" He said as the Hag held out his hand that was bleeding "S-Stop this!" He became petrified as the Witch's hand came out of the ice reaching towards him "Just one drop" she said and he became tempted by her silky voice that sounded so persuasive, unconsciously he brought his arm closer towards her..."That's it" the witch was smiling now as the blood came closer

"STOP!"

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and most of the generals came running in with their weapons at the ready.

Peter ran up to Caspian and pushed him out of the circle and out of the Hag's reach, he pointed his sword at the White Witch, the look of fear evident in his eyes. The Witch pulled back her hand and had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Peter, It's so good to see you again" Peter couldn't stop shaking. he didn't answer her "How's Edmund doing? It's been _so _long since I've seen that traitor"

"He isn't a traitor!" Peter shouted "I've heard he's got himself captured again," she held out her hand and had an evil grin "But you help me and I'd let you see him one last time" Peter lowered his sword and looked to be in a trance "PETER! DON'T DO IT!" Susan shouted she was helping Caspian get the werewolf off of him, but Peter didn't listen to her.

He had his hand out and was inches away from the Witch's hand..."That's it just a bit closer"

"PETER NO!" he heard his siblings shout, they were running towards him but it was too late. His hand had already touched the White Witch.

The ice shattered and everyone was thrown back.

Their in front of them was the White Witch. "It's feel so good to be back" she strode towards them and stopped a few feet from them as they stood up, dazed. "And I _will_ keep my end of the bargain, the next time you'll me," she bent down so that she was inches away from his face "I'll be with your brother" Fear was evident in everyone's eyes after she said it.

Peter tried to punch her but at that very moment she disappeared in a gust of ice and wind.


End file.
